Le point de non retour
by Miani-Chan
Summary: Ce que pense Erik et Christine pendant cette chanson Le caractere de Christine change un peut


**T.S du **''_Fantôme de l'Opéra'_' 

**Disclamer :**_Le Fantôme de l'Opéra _ne m'appartient pas T^T

Ceux que pense Erik et Christine lors de la chanson ''**The Point of No Return** '' dans le film . Je le séparerait en deux partie ^^ une c'est Christine, et l'autre, c'est Erik =)

Je change vraiment la fin, et aussi quelques petits trucs .

Bonne lecture !

Et vive le Erik/Christine !

~~OoooOO~~

Christine entra sur scène, entamant sa réplique. Elle était a la fois concentrée sur les paroles et inquiète sur la suite des événements. Raoul avait vraiment besoin de déployé autant de gendarmes dans l'Opéra ? Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, il y répondit avec un hochement de tête.

La cantatrice s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la scène, sereine. Son Ange n'allait rien tenté ce soir. C'était ce qu'elle pensait .

Elle attendit la voix de Mr Piangi pour commencer leur duos ...

**_You have come here_**_ … _

Cette voix … son Ange était la ? Elle en prit pleinement conscience , cette voix douce, forte et ensorceleuse ne pouvait qu'appartenir a l'homme qu'il l'avait accompagnée pendant 10 ans.

Il chantait , tout en lui faisant le signe de se taire sur son identité.

**_I have brought you,_**_  
_**_That our passions_**_ ! _

Il chantait si bien ces paroles. Christine se permit de fermer les yeux, pour pouvoir pleinement savourée ce solo que son Ange entamé avec brio .

**_I have brought you,_**_  
_**_That our passions_**_  
_**_May fuse and merge -_**_  
_**_In your mind_**_  
_**_You've already_**_  
_**_Succumbed to me_**_  
_**_Dropped all defences_**_  
_**_Completely succumbed to me -_**_  
_**_Now you are here with me :_**_  
_**_No second thoughts,_**_  
_**_You've decided,_**_  
_**_Decided..._**

La jeune femme le regarda, tandis qu'il se rapprochait, il avait troqué son masque blanc par un noir... le rendant plus mystérieux encore.

Son chant... cette voix... Christine frissonna d'admiration pour cet homme. Quelques pars, ce chant avait raison, il l'avait attirée dans son univers du chant, leurs passions du chant se confondait quand ils se trouvaient en duo . Son esprit avait bel et bien succombé ,elle espérait que ce ne soit que pour la durée de la représentation. Christine avait osée abaissée ses défenses quand elle l'avait vue arrivé, malgré les meurtres qu'il à fait, c'était l'homme en qui elle avait le plus confiance ! Elle avait , avec lui, un lien qu'ils avaient depuis qu'elle avait 7 ans ! C'était la personne qui l'avais consolée lors du décès de son bien aimé père .

Ils était bien face a face , avoir d'arrière pensée, avec lui, c'était impossible , pas quand il chantait.

**_Past the point_**_  
_**_Of no return _**_-_

Oh, ça oui, elle tentait le Diable... ou son Ange ?

Il commenca le refrain... mon dieu... que c'était beau !

**_No backward glances :_**_  
_**_The games we've played_**_  
_**_Till now are at_**_  
_**_An end..._**

**Il s'avança doucement vers elle, tout en chantant, il laissait son regard courir partout, tandis que Christine le dévisageait . Ce chant et cette magnifique voix lui procurait des frissons, elle savait tr****è****s bien qu'il chantait d'une mani****è****re superbe. Mais … a chaque fois, elle ne pouvait retenir cet élans de fascination a son égard. Les paroles devaient y ****ê****tre pour s****û****rement quelques choses. **

Le costume qu'il portait, le rendait plus séduisant... peut être que cela était la cause des frissons de Christine, qui s'éternisait. Elle se calma et se concentra sur la représentation, qu'elle avait compl_è_tement oubliée, dû à son état de transe.

_**Past all thought**_

**_Of "if" or "when" –_**

**_No use resisting :_**_  
_**_Abandon thought,_**_  
_**_And let the dream_**_  
_**_Descend..._**

**Il la regarda bien fixement , tout en lui tournant autour. Christine soutint son regard, les paroles la transperçait de part en part. Essayer t-il de lui faire passer un message ? **

**_What raging fire_**_  
_**_Shall flood the soul ?_**

**Christine n'avais pas arrêter de le fixer. Mais il s'était avancé si rapidement derrière elle qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue. Quand la cantatrice sentie les doigts du Fantôme sur son cou, elle frémit et ferma les yeux sous l'émotion. **

**_What rich desire_**_  
_**_Unlocks its door ?_**

**Elle se sentait monstrueusement bien , emprisonnée dans son étreinte, pleine de chaleur. C'était la première fois qu'elle était si proche de lui, qu'elle sentait ses mains, non gantées, sur elle. **  
**Oui, elle se demandait quel était ce sentiment qui avait déverrouiller cette porte de l'attirance charnel ? **  
**En cet instant précis, plus rien ne comptait pour elle, Raoul, la représentation, les policiers et les meurtres, Christine n'en avait cure. **  
**Maintenant, tout ce qui lui comptait , c'était lui et uniquement lui ! **

**_What sweet seduction_**_  
_**_Lies before us... ? _**

**Il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à son bras, ses lèvres le dévalant, tout en continuant à chanter. Christine était séduite. Entièrement à lui. **  
**Pourquoi ne s'était t-elle pas rendu compte plus tôt que l'homme qui avait capturé son cœur, ce n'était pas Raoul de Chagny, mais bel et bien Le Fantôme de l'Opéra ! Son Ange qui veille sur elle depuis 10 ans . **  
**Qu'est ce qui l'avais fait mentir sur ces véritables sentiments ? **

**_Past the point_**_  
_**_Of no return,_**_  
_**_The final threshold -_**_  
_**_What warm,_**_  
_**_Unspoken secrets_**_  
_**_Will we learn ?_**_  
_**_Beyond the point_**_  
_**_Of no return.._****.**

**Il lui prit la main, et commença à reculer, tout en chantant ces paroles . Christine le suivit, comme une enfant suivrait son père. **  
**Elle voulait tout apprendre de lui, cette soif de savoir c'était manifestée dès sa première année ici. Ils se regardaient, comme le feux qui les entouraient, ils avait chacun une flamme dans leur regards. ****De quoi ? Se demanda Christine en la voyant dans les yeux de l'homme en face d'elle. **  
**Il arriva à la fin du refrain, et lui lâcha la main. Christine sortit de ses pensées et le regarda avant de détourner le regard pour commencer à chanter sa partie. **

**_You have brought me_**_  
_**_To that moment_**_  
_**_Where words run dry,_**_  
_**_To that moment_**_  
_**_Where speech_**_  
_**_Disappears_**_  
_**_Into silence,_**_  
_**_Silence..._**_  
_**_I have come here,_**_  
_**_Hardly knowing_**_  
_**_The reason why..._**_  
_**_In my mind,_**_  
_**_I've already_**

**Elle était bouleversée, Christine ne pouvais pas continuer le plan que Raoul avait fait. Elle ne pouvais pas faire ça à Erik. La jeune femme regarda Raoul, mais il étais aveugle à la décision de sa , presque plus, fiancée. Il avertit les autres et décida d'attendre la suite. **  
**Christine voyait tout cela se jouer sous ses yeux, incapable de faire quelques chose pour sortir son Ange des filets déjà tendus par Raoul. **  
**Elle décida de continuer, elle voulait retourner dans cet état second que le Fantôme savais si bien faire quand ils étaient ensemble. Elle voulait montrer à tout Paris l'efficacité de leurs voix quand elles s'associaient. **

**_Imagined our_**_  
_**_Bodies entwining_**_  
_**_Defenceless and silent -_**_  
_**_And now I am_**_  
_**_Here with you :_**_  
_**_No second thoughts_**_  
_**_I've decided,_**_  
_**_Decided.._****_._**

**Christine le fixa en chanta les paroles, elle ne fit plus le moindre geste. **

**Si peut de temps et beaucoup de changement. ****La Cantatrice s'étonna de ces succession dans ses sentiments, au point que s'en l'effraya . Elle eut beaucoup de mal a chanter ces paroles, assez gênante. Ses fines manches blanches tombèrent , quand elle se tourna vers l'homme masqué . La jeune femme vit son regard gene, c'est vrai que son costume ne lui convrait pas beaucoup, un large décolleté, deux petites manche blanche légèrement bouffante. Elle le tentais, sans s'en apercevoir. **

**Elle lui faisait comprendre que , malgré tout, elle passer le ****_point de non retour _****avec lui ! Elle l'avais décidée. **

**_Past the point_**_  
_**_Of no return -_**_  
_**_No going back now:_**_  
_**_Our passion-play_**_  
_**_Has now, at last,_**_  
_**_Begun..._**_  
_**_Past all thought_**_  
_**_Of right or wrong –_******

**Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers de la scène, la cantatrice ne lâchait pas son regard, tout en l'entraînant . Ils en prirent chacun un, Christine était concentrée sur ces paroles, et sur le Fantôme qui était en face d'elle. **

__******_One final question :_**_  
_**_How long should we _**_  
_**_Two wait, before_**_  
_**_We're one... ?_**_  
_**_When will the blood_**_  
_**_Begin to race_**_  
_**_The sleeping bud_**_  
_**_Burst into bloom?_******

Christine ne put que se sentir gênée en chantant le début . Le regard que lui portait l'homme masqué était déconcertant. **Ils ne se quittaient du regard que lorsque ce fut nécessaire, l'escalier était en colimaçons, ils durent alors quitter leurs regard brûlant pendant les secondes où ils durent monter le tournant. **

Ils durent monter le dernier tournant avant d'accéder le pont.

**_When will the flames,_**_  
_**_At last, consume us... ?_**

**Ils étaient en face, sur le pont, la jeune femme eut l'impression d'être seule avec lui. ****Elle avait le même état de transe qu'au début de la chanson.**

**Le Fantôme fit un large mouvement de bras, pour se débarrasser de sa grande cape noire. Elle atterri sur la rambarde tandis qu'il s'avança vers elle, chantant avec elle. **

**_Past the point_**_  
_**_Of no return_**_  
_**_The final threshold _****_-_**

**_The bridge_**_  
_**_Is crossed, so stand_**_  
_**_And watch it burn._****_.._**

Ils entrèrent en contact, Erik la prit dans ses bras. Ressentir sa peau procura des frissons a Christine. La tête contre son épaule, ses mains sur les siennes et les yeux fermés, ils continuèrent leurs duos, dans les tons haut.

**_We've passed the point_**_  
_**_Of no return.._****.**

Et doucement , ils descendirent dans les bas, avec un ton doux et calme.

Tout le monde ont sûrement sentie beaucoup d'émotions dans les voix des deux chanteurs. Ils ont tous comprit qu'ils voulaient passer un point, ensemble.

_Un point de non retour. _

Un instent, sans voix, juste les instruments qui finissaient leurs partitions. Tout le monde avaient les yeux rivés sur le couple, enlacés.

Christine n'avaient pas vraiment envie de quitter les bras chaud de l'homme masqué. Mais, alors qu'elle s'appreter a ré-ouvrir les yeux, elle entendie la voix de son Ange, chuchoter dans son oreille, mais assez fort pour que les gens comprennent que le ténor chanteaient de nouveau.

Il laissait ses doigts arpenter sa gorges et le haut de sa poitrine.

**_Say you'll share_**_  
_**_With me_**_  
_**_One love, one lifetime..._**_  
_**_Lead me, save me_**_  
_**_From my solitude..._**

Il parcourait le haut de sa gorges, tout en chantant, murmurant ses paroles. Sa voix portait assez pour que les spectateur puisse entendre ces paroles, pleine de tristesse.

Christine saisit la main d'Erik, qui etait sur son epaule. Elle la serra et écouta la suite.

**_Say you want me_**_  
_**_With you,_**_  
_**_Here beside you.._****.**

**Elle ouvrit les yeux, lacha la main et se tourna vers lui, le regard étonné . Il lui... chantait ses sentiments ? **

**_Anywhere you go_**_  
_**_Let me go too -_**_  
_**_Christine_**_  
_**_That's all I ask of..._**

**Christine était émue par cette déclaration. Elle se hissa jusqu'a son oreille et lui murmura quelques chose que lui put entendre. **

**Il la regarda, avec tendresse , il continua a chanter , tout en lui prenant la main, la menant jusqu'a sa cape qu'il avait laisser en arriere. D'un coup brusque devant eux, il les fit disparaitre, sous le regard interloquées des gens de l'Opéra, des spectateur, et de Raoul. Il s'effondra sur son siège, les larmes dévalant ses joues. **

**Il murmura **

**-Alors, c'est lui que tu a choisie Christine ? **

**FIN ! **

**_Bon, j'espere que cette 1er partie vous a plut ^^ je l'ai ecrit en 4 jours, et la fin m'as vraiment donner du fil a retordre . Je pense que la seconde partie sera bientot présente ^^ _**

**_J'ai commencer a réfléchir sur ce T.S … pendant que je voyais la représantation du Fantome de l'Opéra, a Londre _**

**_Bref, la chanson est le ''The Point of no return'' Du film du Fantome de l'Opera ^^_**

**_J'espere que cela vous a plut, c'est la 1er fois que j'ecrit un texte de ce genre ._**

**_Un commentaire ? Une critique ? _**

**_Merci d'avoir lue ^-^ A tres bientot pour la suite !_**

**Miani-Chan **


End file.
